


A Little Better Than A Keelhaul

by Deiwimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Accents, Cheating, Crack, M/M, NSFW, Very Pornographic, pirateau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiwimin/pseuds/Deiwimin
Summary: Damon finds fun elsewhere when bae has a 'problem'.
Relationships: Grunt/Damon-dance-for-me/Skinner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Little Better Than A Keelhaul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViolentGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentGoth/gifts).



> With much convincing from ViolentGoth, I have finally posted this ancient abomination. Enjoy the over-the-top porn!

“Ey Grunt,” _Oh no, he’s got that shit eating grin again._

“Saw ye lookin’ at t’e seas today, what d’ you say I give ya somethin’ better to look at? It’s prettey, it’s quenchin’ly ‘ard-”

“Shut it.” Grunt looked around, paranoid. What the fuck would he do if he got found out? And Damon, Damon was technically Skinner’s man.

“Fine, but be a good boy and take me behind the steering deck,” He said with mirth, almost a whisper.

“Al’ight, alright.” They disappeared behind the high flooring when Skinner noticed them. Grunt looked annoyed at Damon. “What d’ you want now?”

“ I want that sweet, ugly mouth of yours on my pretty cock.” Grunt cringed with playful distaste. “Get off it Grunt, yer won’t be lookin’ like ‘at when yer cock stiffens from licking my prick.”

Grunt wanted to glare at him, but instead he made a helpless eyeroll.

“Come ‘ere and taste yer breakfast. Who knows, might give you a hand too.” Grunt did go over to him, and undid his breeches hastily. “Eager cunt.” Damon’s eye glimmered. His lips found Damon’s head immediately. He wanted Damon to shut the fuck up so bad.

Grunt used the flat of his rough tongue to lap on his cock-head. It earned a slight hum. He took him whole just as Damon began to buck his hips. He made sure not to gag on it. “Aye, such a good new boy the capt’n got. Sucking my cock like a hungry bitch.” Grunt snorted at that. Who was the one who desperately asked him to go away with him in the middle of the last feast?

“Ya think it isn’t true?” He now grabbed the back of Grunt’s head. “Still funny when you choke on my thick cock?” Grunt made a low protesting sound, sending vibrations down Damon’s shaft. Damon finally let go of his head, somewhat gasping. “A-ah, take it like the filthy bitch you are.” He seemed a bit closer to the edge, Grunt could taste the leaking pre-cum as he was bobbing up and down. He also noticed his own erection beginning to form. “Yer fucking mouth was meant fer takin’ my cock, ah-”

-

“Really Damon? Because last time I spied yer cock, it was bouncing jolly from yer slutty arse being filled.”

They both stopped at their tracks. Damon looked like a boy who was found sneaking out at night, and Grunt had the look of a thief caught red-handed. Damon’s cock was now left in the air, glistening from dribble. “Shite.” Damon could only mumble. Grunt’s eyes now reflected slight fear.

“What to do with you now? Me unfaithful whore and the useless cum bucket.” Skinner looked pissed. Of course he did.

“Skinn-” Damon started.

“Save it fer the other blokes you fuck. Takin’ me fer a fool?” He was clearly annoyed. “Don’t take enough up yer arse is it?”

Damon sighed, exasperated. “It ain’t like that; it’s because yer cock has warts.” Slightly thrown off guard, Skinner almost turned his head up from embarrassment.

“Not anymore you blond cunt.” Both waited for an explanation. “Cut ‘em off with with me knife last week.” Damon blinked.

“What?”

“Jus’ told yer whot.” Grunt’s eyes curiously darted to where Skinner’s crotch was, and noticed he was hard too. Fucker must’ve been watching. He looked up, and it seemed that Damon also knew now.

“Ya talk all ‘at Skinner, but yer tool says otherwise.” Damon’s cocky smirk found its way back to his face. Skinner’s lip downturned unamused. He never asked to be such a open book, but.

Skinner sighed.

“An’ now I know how to take care of you, an’ th’ new bitch.” Grunt gulped. He messed up bad. Shit. Shit. Eyes concentrated, ready to bail. Skinner looked somewhat satisfied, having taken back the control of the situation.

Damon laughed. “Yer so happy with yerself an’ all, ‘bout scarin’ the new boyle.”

Skinner huffed. “Heh, an’ yer sayin’ this after using your seniority to get sucked off. Ya think yer special Damon? Think I can’t have that too?” He inched closer to the pair. “You. Fresh rot, take me cock in yer damned gob o’ salt.” Unable to take offence at this point, he shifted about, uneasy in his kneeling position. Staring up at Damon, he realised that for the moment at least, Skinner was law.

Well...Shite.

He noted that Skinner wasn’t about to walk over to him. He wanted Grunt to crawl over to him like a little bitch. He wasn’t exactly happy to be tangled in crew drama, but this was in a way, something he asked for, since he joined the cursed raid. Wasn’t it?

Grunt begrudgingly obeyed his superior. He found Skinner rather hard to please; compared to Damon that is. Despite the cockfull of puss he took into his throat, Grunt still gave his damnedest all into sucking hard and fast. The taste of the repulsive ooze made him want to gag though. It seemed that the wounds had not quite been healed yet. Even after his best efforts,; jaw getting sore, Skinner still had yet to leak his pre-cum.

“Useless cunt, you preferred this, o’er anything else you could have Damon-dance-for-me? Yer hellish awful taste shows. Even the piglets in the cage are a better fuck.”

Damon rolled his eyes.

Skinner felt the slight authority present, slipping away from the air around them. It made him sneer, pushing Grunt’s face away from his cock. “Enough. Damon, come ‘ere an’ lick mine arse. Show me some apology.”

“No ways in the seven hells am I doing ‘at.” At this, Skinner smirked.

“Want yer capt’n ta know yer both off yer posts?” They did not want to piss the captain off. Grunt had heard tales, tales everyone confirmed.

Damon knew Skinner would be teasing him forever about this, but he had no choice. At least he had that one time after too much rum to hold against the bastard. Skinner had hummed like a wanton maid that night. Just that one sound ever, but it were enough to pull him down to eternal embarrassment. After that, Damon was never allowed to suck on his neck again. He was now approaching Skinner with caution, going up behind him. Grunt just sat there, almost frozen.

Damon squatted down and placed his hands naughtily on Skinner’s buttocks, spreading and un-spreading his cheeks.Taunting him. It made Skinner smack Damon on the head, and one second time for good measure. Then Damon finally rested them on his hips and felt Skinner’s rim with his soft lips. Skinner’s cock twitched slightly at that. When Damon’s tongue began circling his hole he told Grunt to continue sucking. At this point Damon’s tongue was dipping in and out the tough ring.

Then Grunt felt like he had enough and told the both of them to stop. “You’ve shown me yer not such a nasty man Grunt. I want yer to do something for me.” Realising that Skinner was only talking to Grunt, Damon felt like this might not be very good for him.

Skinner gestured for the cocksucker to walk up behind them. Then Skinner himself turned around facing Damon, pulling him up. “What’s this Skinner?”

“I’m teaching my whore a lesson.” Skinner was so smug, Damon nearly punched him in the gut. “Since you can’t stand a minute without a prick’s company, why not take two?” His eyes widened. He didn’t meant to- oh but he did.

He felt surrounded, and he was in sorts.

XxX

Inside the captain’s study, Sour Alyn had sneaked in about an hour ago to catch a breath and check on the compass. He heard a tiny commotion at some point and he saw Grunt- the new boy and Damon-dance-for-me having a rather interesting exchange. He sat on the captain’s chair enjoying the show, gently stoking himself, while looking through the old and wide enough crack. When Skinner joined, he hardened even more and sped up his palm some.

Skinner sat down and ordered Damon to sit on his cock.

Skinner was now punching himself into the small hole, causing Damon to wince a little. At least he had spit from Grunt and the pre-cum. But without any preparation, it hurt like hell. Skinner had to bully his prick in with a couple of strong upward thrusts. “Ack! Yer full ‘o charm Skinner.”

“Shut your mouth, unless it’s on my fat cock. Now take it straight up yer man-cunt. We all know capt’n fucks you all the time, bet yer still full of his dripping seed.”

“That wor jus’ the two times!” Damon exclaimed, offended.

Skinner showed some surprise through his eyes, but still bore his suspicions. “No ma’er, an insatiable whore like you would say anything. I bet you’d also do anything, just to get more cock. Yer hard as a rock despite being stuffed full.” Damon looked down. Almost humiliatingly; the purple hooded fucker was pulsing in need. He couldn’t protest at this point.

He now felt Grunt’s sleeked fingers slipping down his backside, pushing into his entrance. Two at first, but by the end he worked in three. His knuckle brushed on Skinner’s balls, forcing out a short sound of pleasure from the back of his throat. “I think he’s had enough of that. Bend him over and shove it in.”

That he did. Damon made a displeasured noise but accepted the head of Grunt’s cock sliding into him. With one particularly swift thrust the whole thing was in. Skinner could only lie down, and Damon was practically forced over him, while Grunt began humping into him. Skinner steadied him by the hips and pumped together with Grunt. Damon couldn’t help but grit his teeth, he felt he could rip apart any moment now. He wasn’t sure if it was pre-cum slightly rolling down his leg or his blood. Hells, could be Skinner’s yellow puss for all he knew.

“Fuck it’s tight.” Skinner grunted in agreement.

“What is it Damon, you thought you could take it all an’ now you know better? Or do you actually like him mounting you, while you ride on my cock too?” The thrusts never stopped. Gods know why, Damon always loved that talk. At that he let out a groan of both frustration and enjoyment. “I say we lean up, that way he can ride the both of us like the arrogant trull he is.” Grunt made a pleasurable groan, just by thinking about it. He shifted his weight just so the pair could make their way up. Damon was half panicking. There'd be a set of two cocks buried balls deep, so he secured his thighs at the sides of Skinner’s waist, and wrapped his arms around him. “Ah. So now you decide to stay close, what happened to our little fight?”

“Fuck you Skinner, and you say I talk a lot-” He let out a strangled moan and some smaller ones after, as the pace quickened. He was fucked so hard, and he was starting to see stars. His mouth formed an ‘o’ and he couldn’t shut it anymore. Skinner’s eyes rolled back as he was nearing to his climax.

Sour Alyn came at the sight, shooting two strings of semen on the floor. He wiped it with his hand.

The rough fucking continued, until their balls tightened.

Skinner released first with a roar, and later Damon, growling. His clenching hole spurred Grunt on to come also, his pulsing cock couldn’t take anymore. The spent was now flowing out, mixed with thin threads of blood. Grunt pulled out from behind and shuffled his breeches up to his waist. Damon looked at Skinner irritated.

“What do you need to pull yours out, a sign from the gods?” It was already softening, and though he’d never admit it, he missed Damon like this. He’d also rather die that admit how he loved that one time Damon found his weak spot.

“Sure, a sign from the gods and a pretty wench to bed.” Skinner laughed.

Damon let himself down, complaining about the pains. Skinner complained about Damon's being heavy. He was really big after all. They had all buckled up by the time they heard footsteps nearby. It was the captain.

“Hello boys. I heard you haven’t been taking your duties seriously...especially you Grunt. I heard you’ve been slacking, even though you’re new.” The red stone on his ear glimmered. With this arrival, anyone’s blood ran cold. Grunt was at a loss of words.

“Capt’n,” Both Damon and Skinner began in unison.

“Shush, I was talking to my man Grunt here.” The captain’s lips twisted from the disrespect. His deep red hat almost shaded the eyes from view. “Why aren’t you speaking? Too tired from sucking cock?” Oh shite someone told on us. Grunt could only force out words of apology to the captain, and that he’ll take more shifts,work more loads. “That you will, and I have the perfect punishment for you.”

All three of them shifted in their spots nervously. Then there they saw him, old Ben Bones, at the corner of the platform. That old shit. He told. _He told._

“I will have no distractions, so I’ll have your tongue for myself. You can take it back after you retire! I'll even keep it in a nice pine box. Be grateful It’s not your cock.” His voice sauntered through the salty breeze dangerously. Grunt could only shakily say his thanks. The captain made it into a public affair; made them all into laughing stocks. He also caught out Alyn resting when he shouldn’t, and made him shovel up animal droppings for the rest of the year on the same day.

Of course they were still Captain’s favourites, and there were many adventures yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Next work will be serious, I promise!
> 
> But now that Grunt has no tongue, what other use could he possibly...hmmm.
> 
> By the way, for those who have Tumblr accounts; Morgelyn has opened a public Thramsay groupchat. Join if you're interested, it's pretty casual so you don't have to be profound and buttoned up! :D
> 
> (Can you tell I'm trying to help revive the community? 😂)


End file.
